


Not Possible

by StellaBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-posted on Instagram RP account, F/F, Loss, Memories, One Shot, oc companion to Jenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBlack/pseuds/StellaBlack
Summary: One day, not long after being reunited with his daughter Jenny, the Eleventh Doctor decides to introduce his current traveling companion to her. Jenny is shocked when she sees the girl’s face, having met someone very like her before...





	Not Possible

When Jenny saw Clara, her whole world felt like it was caving in.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Her father, the eleventh version specifically, had come into her life again recently, and a few days previously he’d eagerly announced that he would be introducing his current companion, a girl by the name of Clara, to his daughter. Jenny had been excited to meet a friend of her dad’s, and she waited with her own companion, Ben Mason, at the bottom of a grassy knoll. When the TARDIS arrived at the top of that knoll and the Doctor stepped out with his companion, Jenny went still at the sight of her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“It can’t be,” she gasped, tears immediately coming to her eyes. The Doctor and Clara were still at a distance, and Ben looked at her, concern written on his face.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Jen, what is it?” he whispered to her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Oswin,” Jenny gasped, her eyes glued to the approaching, laughing brunette. “That’s Oswin.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Ben went white. He and Jenny had been traveling together for a while now, and it’d been long since that Jenny had opened up to him about her first long term companion and what had happened to her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“But that’s not possible,” he said.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“No, it can’t be,” Jenny said, breathlessly, memories she usually tried to keep at bay flooding back to her. “It’s not possible. It’s not possible at all.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It was shortly after Jenny had repaired the bow ship and began slamming around through time and space that they’d met. Jenny had left Messaline about three years previously, and she’d traveled with a few different people, but no one had stuck around for very long... until she met Oswin in Greece, 532 BC.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Oswin had caught her eye immediately, and they were fast friends. She’d lived in Athens all her life and never left it, and though she loved the city, she spoke longingly of going out and seeing the world. So Jenny took her to see the world, and then to see the stars.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
In every way, the girl had delighted Jenny, and three months into their travels (long after they’d started casually holding hands), Oswin had shocked Jenny after a narrow escape from an enemy by suddenly kissing her. Jenny had been so surprised she hadn’t moved at all, and Oswin had pulled away, apologizing profusely, blaming it on the adrenaline, when Jenny had wordlessly grabbed her by the face and kissed her back. Their eyes sparkled as they paused for breath, and from then on the two became even more inseparable than they had been before.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It was two and half years later when Jenny and Oswin were fighting yet another enemy, saving yet another planet, and a man, yet again, pulled a gun on them, but this time he fired it, straight at Jenny’s heart. Everything happened so fast, and the next moment Oswin was bleeding on the floor in front of an unwounded Jenny, who fell to her knees to try to stop the bleeding. The man fled, and Jenny didn’t even attempt to chase him as Oswin died in her arms, whispering her last words, “run, you clever girl, and remember me.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
And now, Oswin’s memory was staring Jenny in the face in a very tangible way.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Hi, I’m Clara Oswald!” the girl with Oswin’s face cheerfully said, holding out a hand to shake while Jenny’s father stood beside her, grinning like an idiot.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Jenny took it numbly and forced a smile on her face, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. No, it wasn’t Oswin before her. It couldn’t be. It must be an anomaly, a cruel trick the universe had decided to play on her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
“Hi. I’m Jenny.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you so much for reading!! I originally posted this on my RP account for Jenny, @seekjngstars on Instagram, but I thought AO3 might enjoy it too. Please let me know what you think and feel free to check out my RP account!


End file.
